AOD 1: Pilot
Created by User:Nanotech123 Underneath a star filled night, a mysteriou teen with angelic hair, sits on top of a rock formation, looking up into the sky. As he watches the stars, he notices something something bright, even brighter than the stars. Suddenly, out of the glowing sky, an object surrounded by glowing fire shoots out and falls to Earth. Mysterious Teen: What on earth was that? The young teen jumps from his location on top of the rocks, landing perfectly at the base. He then proceeds to run over to where the object fell. He stands, looking into the deep crater. In the center, was a small pod shaped craft with a dim light shining through it's window. The mysterious teen was suspicious. Mysterious Teen: Is that a spacecraft? Wonder who's inside. The teen takes a step forward and begins to slide down into the crater. He comes to a halt a few feet away from the pod and looks at it carefully. He sees that there are words not of any of the Earth's many languages, but something completly extraterrestrial. Mysteous Teen(Thinking): It's definietely alien. That much i know. But these letters are something i've never seen before. '' The teenager reaches out to the spaceship, when the pod suddenly beging to emit a light stroner than it it before. The youth is taken aback and shelds his eyes and in an effortless motion jumps up into the air and lands a few feet away from the now glowing pit. ''Mysterious Teen(Thinking): What is going on? Why did the craft just start to shine? The light emitting from the pod had now expand to math the size of the crater. As the teen stood there, shielding his eyes, he tried to walk back over to the bowl-shaped depression to see if anything else was happening. As he was about to reach the crater's edge, a loud whirling noise started to sound off. He didn't know where the sound was coming from at first, but by taking a second to hear it clearly, he deduced that it came from the crater. The youth, not wanting to to take anymore chances, he turned around and was about to walk to away. But the second he turned his back, loud booming sounds stated to ring out. The mystrious teen was about to look back, but a powerful wave, made of pure forece and debris around the crash site engulfed him and the entire area in one quick motion. The dust cloud passed soon after. The flat, little field was no covered with a thick layer of sand and rock. The young male layed in the dirt; half of him was still buried in the debris. He sits up and coughs, getting whatever sand he had in him out. He felt dizzy as the blast completly took him by surprise and hadn't really prepared himself. When he finally stood up, he was still a little dizzy. When he finally snaps out of it, he turns and looks a the creater. What he saw surprised him. A hooded figure stood at the edge of the pit and looked directly at the youth. Hooded figure: Hello. Who might you be? Mysterious Teen: The name's Damian. Who might you be? The hooded man smiles slightly. Then, he suddenly draws his hands form his cloak and poits them. They are then surrounded by what seems to be blue lightning. He releases the bolts and they came flying at Damian. Damian jumps to the sie, narrowly escaping the attack. Damian: So, is it a fight you want?! The hooded man nods his head. Damian grins. He rolls up his left sleeve and shows a small blue device on his wrist. He preses the button in the middle and top flips over. A medium sized, circular projection shoot out of it. In the center of the projection, there was a image of a human shaped figure in red armor standing. Damian( Shouting): Then its a fight you're gonna get!! He grabs the the projection and spins it. ''Initiate, Blastburner!!... '' End. Category:Episodes